Problem: Solve the equation. $ 4c = 3$ $c =\,$
Answer: Divide both sides by $4$ : $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{4c}}{4}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{3}}{4}} $ Simplify: $ \dfrac{\cancel{4}c}{\cancel{4}} = \dfrac{3}{4}$ $c = \dfrac{3}{4}$